dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Currently Being Released
Note: Do not upload/add any screenshots and/or information of the accidently added Encyclopedia entry of the new Halloween dragon! (Encyclopedia entry on DC got removed) On this page, information will be stored on newly-released dragons that have incomplete data. Information can be compiled here so that it can be retrieved at a later stage to be separated into its rightful articles. ---- RULES OF NEW DRAGON RELEASES All newly released dragon information is to be compiled on this article and this article only. Do Not *Add the dragon(s) to the Which Egg Is Which page. *Add the dragon(s) to the Dragon Types page. *Add the dragon(s) to any page apart from this one. *Create the dragon(s) article (before the dragons of TJ09 or users grow up). *Add information if it has not been seen in the cave yet. Do not add the spriter's alts of a dragon. ''(The DC-Wiki team will ask the artist(s) for permission to upload them).'' These rules apply while the dragon is being released, till the moment when the dragons of users start to become adults. After that the dragons' article can be created. Failing to comply with these rules will result in a warning or even a suspension (one week suspension for creating the dragons article before the dragons have grown up). The DC-Wiki Team Staff messages *Remember, adding information not yet seen in the cave is NOT allowed. We know you know it, we know half of it as well. But please, don't add it until it has been found in the cave. *If you add interesting information from speculations made on the forums, please be sure to mark this information with Rumor unless it is absolutely a proven fact. See the current facts/rumors under each breed for examples. *'IMPORTANT ' Information marked Fact has been so widely proven that may be accepted as true. Information marked Rumor is rumor. Currently, there is no way to prove this information true or false, and though much of it seems like it will be true, do not accept it as true information. This especially means that you should not present this information to people in the forums as hard fact. *'Holiday Release' If one of the holiday artists keeps their scroll hidden, respect that fact! The DC-Wiki team will contact and ask them if they would be willing to share the images of their spriter's alt. Don't post links to the spriter's alt, because it might result in them getting sick. Currently Being Released Halloween 2014 It's Halloween time! Explore the traveling carnival, participate in the "Trick or Treat" event, breed your Halloween dragons, catch halloween event dragons of previous years and celebrate Halloween with the release of a new Halloween event dragon. 'New Halloween Dragon' Note: Do not upload/add any screenshots and information of the accidently added Encyclopedia entry of the new Halloween dragon! (Encyclopedia entry on DC got removed) The new Halloween event dragon is here! There is no scroll limit for these dragons. Desipis Dragon Fact *TJ's eggs have the following codes: Spoky, scary, skltn and shivr *The eggs have a custom cracking sequence and lighten up while cracking. *With this release PieMaster is now an in-cave spriter. *They have dimorphism. Rumour Egg Sequence 'Traveling Carnival' The traveling carnival came back to Dragon Cave to celebrate Halloween with all the dragon tamers. * Traveling Carnival on DC ** Ends on 1. November ** There are currently 24 items to collect. ** You get a new badge after finishing the one of the four adventures. 'Trick or Treat' The well-known Trick or Treat event also made a reappearance for this years Halloween. There are currently 43 items to collect. On October 27, 6 more Tricks and Treats were added. Glitch: *Since the second batch of tricks and treats were added, it seems that quite a few people have the following item as a duplicate: (therefore these users have 44 items instead of 43) - Fixed. As they appear in the pumpkin bucket ToT_2014_Wnre.png ToT_2014_IX0c.gif ToT 2014 VnsU.png|NEW ToT 2014 4vA2.png|NEW ToT 2014 Jhvi.gif|NEW ToT 2014 BhQm.gif|NEW ToT 2014 PZF9.gif ToT 2014 CM1m.gif ToT 2014 PlT6.gif ToT 2014 Ko93.gif ToT 2014 4VEw.gif ToT 2014 KndI.gif ToT 2014 IFmQ.gif ToT 2014 MUwO.gif ToT 2014 QCRz.gif ToT 2014 SyWe.gif ToT 2014 CKX7.gif ToT 2014 EYMB.gif ToT 2014 OYPB.gif ToT 2014 KrSu.gif|NEW ToT 2014 S1Qb.gif ToT 2014 AQbY.gif ToT 2014 dfdu.gif|NEW ToT 2014 2hgT.gif ToT 2014 B4ds.gif ToT 2014 OeTM.png ToT 2014 D8Gy.png ToT 2014 Grhn.png ToT 2014 Batz.gif ToT 2014 TVMS.gif ToT 2014 ZMZ4.png ToT 2014 Qcnl.gif ToT 2014 XGZz.gif ToT 2014 E7hM.png ToT 2014 F02W.gif ToT 2014 EwLB.png ToT 2014 AUMi.gif ToT 2014 K0DL.gif ToT 2014 2K1M.gif ToT 2014 BV4W.gif ToT 2014 OcVh.gif ToT 2014 Z1gY.png ToT 2014 WiTN.gif 'Halloween Breeding' Previous Halloween dragons are able to breed and produce Halloween eggs. Go to the Abandoned Page to catch some of the former holiday eggs. The breeding period will end on November 1st. *Abandoned Page on DC Category:Browse